Yhwach
| image = |race = Quincy | age = | gender = Male | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Leader of the Vandenreich | team = Vandenreich | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | signature skill = | manga debut = Chapter 484 | anime debut = N/A | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} Juhabach is the leader of the Vandenreich. Appearance Juhabach has long, black hair that reaches past his shoulders down to his lower back and reddish-brown eyes. He also has thin eyebrows and well-kempt mutton chops, but is otherwise clean-shaven. His usual attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, as well as white trousers and trench boots.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 16-17 Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length black cloak that has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left using a single large button.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, color page Personality He is adamant in his dislike of conflict, so much so that he will attempt to stop them at all costs, even if brutal methods are required. Juhabach's contempt for Arrancar is apparent, with him mercilessly wounding and slaying those that have even sworn allegiance to him, when he deems them to have fulfilled their use.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 14-15 History About 1,000 years ago, during unknown circumstances, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto failed to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 16-17 At some point during the seventeen months after the defeat of Sōsuke Aizen, the Vandenreich invaded Hueco Mundo and Juhabach personally defeated its ruler, Tier Harribel. As a result, he imprisoned her and claimed the territory of Hueco Mundo as their own, while regarding it as another foundation stone to invade Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 486, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 487, page 17 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc For arguing with Asguiaro Ebern upon his return to the Vandenreich base, Juhabach severs Luders Friegen's arm, complaining that he disliked conflict. With Luders declining his offer to lie down before him in exchange for his legs, he questions the latter's estimate that five days were required for them to prepare for the battle with Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 1-2 Asking if Luders wasn't a prophet, why he was talking about the future, he promptly kills him and turns his attention to Asguiaro. Having no reason to praise or blame Asguiaro as he effectively delayed Ichigo Kurosaki, Juhabach states that his role was over and that in death, he would be a foundation stone for peace. As Asguiaro erupts in a torrent of blood, one subordinate asks if it was alright to kill Arrancar, as they needn't be taught how to fight. Dismissing this, he states that they could acquire as many Arrancar as needed thanks to Hueco Mundo already being their territory, as he looks at the imprisoned Tier Harribel.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 12-17 Informed that Asguiaro's discarded medallion was used but unable to seal Ichigo's Bankai, he states that a special plan was needed to do so. Declaring that "hot-blooded fools" could be useful at times, Juhabach instructs his subordinate to order the Jagdarmee of Hueco Mundo to collect "a few idiots" alive.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 14-16 Later told of Ichigo's on-going battle with Quilge Opie, he notes that this was the perfect opportunity to invade Soul Society, before ordering that all the Stern Ritter be notified.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 12-13 Appearing in the air above Ryūnosuke Yuki and the 13th Division as they readied themselves for battle, having already bypassed the Shakonmaku, Juhabach remarks on their expectations that they would attack from one of Seireitei's gates and that war was always a bitter affair.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 16-17 When this group loses their composure in the face of Hidetomo Kajōmaru's defeat, he permits his subordinate to spare the others if he thought of it as the benign choice.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 13-14 Later informed of Byakuya Kuchiki's death and how it took longer than predicted, he remarks that the Stern Ritter's leniency was their only flaw, only to be approached by Kenpachi Zaraki carrying three dead Stern Ritter atop his shoulders.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 14-17 As Zaraki makes clear his intent to kill Juhabach and attacks, the two clash amid an enormous impact.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 6-7 Soon after, Kenpachi is seemingly defeated easily by Juhabach, who holds up the bloodied man by his throat. Juhabach comments that he had considered the captain to be one of their five special war potentials, he then concludes that he had overestimated Kenpachi, proclaiming him to be weak. He then declares Soul Society on the brink of collapse before he is confronted by the arrival of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, pages 15-16 Yamamoto is immediately attacked from above by Sternritter members Äs Nödt‎‎, NaNaNa Najahkoop and another Sternritter, with the intention of killing him as they believed him foolish to approach their leader by himself. Yamamoto then effortlessly incinerates them all with Ryūjin Jakka. Juhabach calls them stupid fools as its their own fault for interfering in his battle, Yamamoto simply gives a disappointed look. Juhabach asks what's on Yamamoto's mind to which the captain-commander attacks though the Vandenreich leader blocks it, though still sustains injury to his forearm. Yamamoto tells him that he has no changed and that the wicked way that he looks down on his own subordinates will end here today. Juhabach states that Yamamoto got old, but the way he allows his anger to get the best of him reminds him of when he was younger. Yamamoto tells him to be silent and attacks, Juhabach evades and generates his reishi sword. The captain-commander acknowledges the weapon, to which the Quincy state he acts as though he was waiting for him to bring the sword out, Yamamoto acknowledges he in fact was waiting for it. So that he may destroy Juhabach in entirely. Yamamoto then releases his Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 7-18 Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: According to Quilge Opie, Juhabach has power paralleling that of an Espada, as he was able to defeat the 3rd Espada Tier Harribel without much difficulty, while the former Espada could "do nothing in front of him". His power was great enough to effortlessly beat 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki with relative ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 15-16 * : A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous but it has one big flaw, the two forms of blut for attack and defense work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, pages 8-9 :* : one of two Blut abilities. Blut Vene is the defensive blut.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 9 His Blut seemingly kept him safe against the cutting ability of Kenpachi Zaraki's Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 503 page 6-7 Juhabach was capable of staying defensive against Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's shikai, though his blut wasn't strong enough to resist the attack and resulted in a significant injury to his left forearm.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 13 It must consciously be kept a full power at all times if to counter an opponent's ability to deal damage over time.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, page 18 :* : is one of the two forms of Blut. Blut Arterie is the blut of offense.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 9 It is the only thing capable of generating enough attack strength to go up against the power of a Shinigami's Bankai. It cannot be used with Blut Vene working at full power.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, page 18 Reishi Manipulation: Juhabach is capable of taking reishi and solidifying it at will. He can create an intricate throne for him to sit upon and break it down with ease, transforming it into steps to ascend to higher levels.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 15 Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Juhaback is able to concentrate spirit energy and particles in order to transform it into a weapon. However, unlike most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate Dadao.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 489, page 10 Quotes *(To Asguiaro Ebern and Luders Friegen) "How many times do I have to tell you? I will tolerate no petty bickering in my presence. Conflict does not please me." *(To members of the Thirteenth Division) "Conflict is always such a bitter affair."Bleach manga; Chapter 493, page 17 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Vandenreich